Donny
Donny is labeled as 'The Calm Guy '''in Total Drama Revolution. He was on the ''Dancing Bugs team. Biography Donny was once a very mean and despicable kid. He pushed over children younger than him, squeezed eggs out of chickens, and vandalized public property. He acted like this for about a year, until a peculiar boy and his dog came to his town as exchange students apparently from a magical land called Ooo. The boy thought he was an adventurer, always wore a strange bear-shaped hat, and fought with a cardboard sword. He also claimed that his dog could talk, but Donny never saw the dog talk. The boy and dog were assigned to live with Donny for a few months. Donny did not like this, he often physically hurt the boy and bothered the dog while it was trying to sleep. One day, Donny was suspended from school for punching a first grader in the nose. He came home very upset, and told the boy what happened. The boy told him that singing would make everything easier, and taught him songs about empathy, the amount of water you should drink a day, and the joys and wonders of pants. Donny quickly learned these musical lessons. Once his suspension was over, he returned to school. He had a strong urge to beat up kids, but every time he was about to, he just sang the empathy song, and did not do anything mean. The boy and his dog eventually left, and Donny was sad, but got over it. Donny is now always extremely calm, chill, and cool about almost everything. Donny joined Total Drama to sing about pants. Total Drama Revolution Total Drama: Superstar Showdown Although Donny didn't make the cut for the Superstar Showdown cast, he was mentioned briefly by Chelsey a few times and then appeared physically in the finale. Chris picked him and Elle as assistants for Chelsey in the final challenge, and he was excited to see her. She immediately started flirting with him, saying he looked taller and cuter. He got even more on Chelsey's good side, although she wouldn't admit it, when he revealed that he was going to school to become a massage therapist, thanks to a suggestion from Vincent. He then easily completed Layla's portion of the challenge, and Layla remarked that she wanted Donny to be HER boyfriend. When Chelsey and Flora were facing off, Donny uttered a simple "...Wow." in the confessional, and gave Chelsey advice on how to appease Flora. He remarked that Flora was "chill" after they left, but that made Chelsey jealous. After Chelsey lost, Donny made a snarky comment, but Chelsey couldn't control herself and flung herself into Donny's arms, kissing him and finally making their relationship official. Audition Tape Donny is shown playing the violin in a grassy field. "What's up, dudes?" he says. "I'm just out here, livin' life. You know. Being all calm and whatnot. I used to not be all that calm." A flashback of Donny squeezing an egg out of a chicken and laughing maniacally is then shown. "...But I've grown past that. I'm pretty peaceful now. So pick me." He sets his violin down, lies on the grass, and smiles. Trivia *Donny is based off of a character of the same name from Adventure Time. He is one of two characters based on an AT character, the other being Kim. *Donny's last name is Bouton. *I wrote a play about Donny and Vincent for language arts. They were the only TDR characters featured, but one of the characters was exactly like PJ, and one was similar to Northworth. *Donny was in the original version of the story. Virtually nothing about him was changed. He got far and had a relationship with Chelsey, which turned into a crush in the current version. *Donny was planned to win after Cammy. *Donny is the only character in the season not to make any enemies. This is because of his amiable personality. Gallery Donny.png|Donny's original design. Chapter 4.PNG|Donny and Vincent sing Friday. DonnyPortrait.png|Fanart of Donny drawn by Mana! Category:Total Drama Revolution Category:Toad's Awesome Stories 'n' Stuff Category:Dancing Bugs